


Twin Demons (Twin Byleths AU) M POV

by Kwyndolen



Series: Twin Byleths [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, am I tagging this right, i hope so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwyndolen/pseuds/Kwyndolen
Summary: The twins Bereth (F Byleth) and Beres (M Byleth) arrive at their new home Gerreg Mach Monestary, where they begin a new path in their adventure, full of surprises betrayal and deceit.For their souls have begun their own adventure (2/2)
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/My Unit | Byleth, Rhea/Seteth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Twin Byleths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536685
Kudos: 2





	Twin Demons (Twin Byleths AU) M POV

**Author's Note:**

> Okay before you come for my throat, the stories will be different, hence the POV being signalled in the title, with my prologue being the only chapter that is mostly the same, so please enjoy!!

_It couldn’t be possible, there was no way that it could be_\- Rhea thought to herself - _it can’t be them, surely. I thought we got rid of them after the experiment didn’t work._

Before her stood JERALT, previous general of the Knights of Seiros, accompanied by two bluish-green haired youths, identical in everyway except for gender, a girl and a boy, siblings, twins she’d wager. 

-“It is good to see you again Jeralt” Rhea finally spoke “I hope you’ve been well”.  
-Ah Lady Rhea, I’ve been just fine- Jeralt answered  
-I can see that, you’ve been blessed by the goddess in the time you’ve been away I presume?  
-You mean them, yes let me introduce you. Lady Rhea these are my children Beles and Beleth, twins, they were born shortly after I left Garreg Mach, their mother died of a sudden illness soon after they were born-

-A most unfortunate event. Won’t you stay with us for a while? We’re in need of a new staff member after one of our teachers left our students in the incident that brought you here, we can’t have someone so unreliable with our students after all, your dear children are also welcome to go join one of the houses as aids should you stay-

-Ah fine, it’s about time we stayed in one place, isn’t it?- Jeralt asked as he turned to the twins, both of them nodded in unison – We’ll stay for a while Rhea-

-Excellent I’ll ask- - Rhea stopped as a green haired man walked hurriedly into the room – Is something wrong Seteth? –

\- Lady Rhea pardon the intrusion- Seteth bowed as he reached her- but there is an urgent matter that requires your attention-

-Very well. I’ll see you tomorrow to give you your tasks, I’ll tell the house leaders of your arrival feel free to ask them any questions you may have about the students- Rhea concluded and walked out of the room followed by Seteth

\--------------------------------------

-Teaching aids huh?- Jeralt turned to look at the twins -I don’t know why Rhea would give you such positions but maybe they’ll suit you- he chuckled- whatever happens, keep an eye on Rhea, I don’t trust whatever she’s planning-

-Yes father- both twins answered solemnly

-Well it’s time for you two to meet the brats so get going- Jeralt waved dismissively as he walked out the door

-And then there were two- Beleth spoke, piercing the veil of silence that had been left behind– Well let’s get going, we don’t want to disappoint Father do we? –

-No, we don’t- Beles agreed as he started to walk to the door – Let’s meet their highnesses once more-

-I’ll race you- Beleth grinned, a spark of mischief in her eye as she ran past her brother. 

-Wait what if someone sees us?! – Beles called after her – We have a reputation to uphold-

Beleth stopped in her tracks – Reputation? We’re commoners we have no reputation to maintain amongst these nobles, if they’re going to stare might as well give them a reason to- she spat out. 

-I get what you mean but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t act mature- Beles countered – We just got a position here-

-You’re always sooo mature, let’s just have some fun, please? – Beleth asked

-We might crash into someone though – Beres sighed

-You worry too much c'mon! Let's go, we'll be late!- Beleth challenged once more as she ran out the room, the door slamming behind her. -Last one there has to get dinner for the other!- a muffled shout came through the other side of the door, its strength fading as Bereth got further away

-Honestly, what's gotten into her? - Beles muttered to himself as he walked out the room -I guess she's excited to get started, I don't blame her though, change will be good for the both of us- he carefully shut the door behind him, deep in thought.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As the door closed a disembodied voice started cackling manically within the now empty room -So it has begun- it whispered, and disappeared as suddenly as it had come.

### Series this work belongs to:


End file.
